Let go
by changes
Summary: Third part is up, the chapter si a little short, but it has a very meaningfull part of the whole story. 'Breath' is it called, no song implied, sorry guys. L/L romance. please R/R!!
1. I'm with you

It's so lonely here on the bridge, but I like it that way. I come here every night before I have to go home. No one knows that I'm here, but I still want to hear footsteps on the ground, and I hope them would come from you. But you don't know that I'm here. And if you would, you would never come. I stand here in the rain and just tries to figure out why my life ended up this way, without you in it.  
  
When I dream, I see a face, yours. And when I think, it's about you. Why can't you just show up and take me by the hand so we could be together, I know that you would never do that, but for ones. Come and take me home.  
  
This silly thoughts, what I should really do is to throw them into the damn lake under me. So I can get rith of them, you. I climb up on the edge, and look down. Your reflection is watching up at me, are you really here or is it an ellusion?  
  
'Lana, what the hell are you doing?!' I see a black figure running fast towards me, I choke, and I fall. The cold water is getting into my lungs, and is starting to freeze my heart, how did everything get so crazy? And why did he come? Why couldn't he take my hand, and take me home.  
  
'Lana, can you here me?!' I open my eyes and stares up at him, his dark eyes is in mine, and he smiles. 'Why did you jump?' He was holding me and we were both shaking by the cold water, I couldn't answer yet, because I was stunned. He was here.  
  
'I'm with you, take me home.' He wraps me in his big coat, and carries me to his car.  
  
I know that this chapter was REALLY short, but I wrote the chapter from one of Avrils songs, and the whole series is going to be on her songs, so thank her that this story is happening! Next chapter is from the song 'Naked' - hope that you liked the idea of making a story from songs. 


	2. Naked

Naked.  
  
*  
  
My head was aching, and I was so cold, I remember that I was brought into the warmth of a car, but by who? I look up into the dark room I'm finding myself in, I don't recognize it, had I been here before? All these questions is making the headache even worse, so I stop and ask through out the dark room. 'Where am I?' A shadow is starting to move when I speak, this persons movement is somehow familiar to me? Lex? 'How are you doing?' He ask as he sits down beside me, he is pale and is rapt inside a blanket. A scratchy kind of voice leaps out of my throat; 'What am I doing here?' When I look into his eyes, who is looking towards me, is reminding me of this night, this was the night of my suicide. Which had definitely hadn't gone through. 'Lana, why did you jump?' How could I ever tell him, that it was because of him I wanted to die. He had stolen my heart and I knew that he would never feel the same. 'Obviously I didn't want to live anymore.' My joke is not a big success, when he now look even more concerned. 'please, tell me..' I feel that tears is rolling down my cheek. I had to tell him something, he had saved my life. 'You wouldn't understand.'  
  
He hadn't said anything the hours which had gone by, he looked scared, so was I. When he finally spoke, I became really sad of what he told me. 'Do you know why I was sent to Smallville?' I didn't say anything because he continued, and I stood up. 'One month before my arrival here, I had tried to kill myself.'  
  
'why?' He chuckles and turns around and looks at me, 'I didn't want to live, but it got it's reasons. Tell me why you did it, than I tell you.' I don't know what to say, but the only thing that I can think of saying is the truth. 'I'm in love with someone, and he dose not love me back.' My excuse was very silly, but that was not all. 'And my life is sickening me, everyone think they know me, but the truth is that I don't got any real friends. They are all manipulative, and I can't stand it.' 'your in love..' He looked at me with different eyes, I had exposed my secret without knowing that he could see it. I felt naked in front of him, he could see what I had been hiding for so long.  
  
'what's yours? Reason I mean.' I'm shivering now, it was really embarrassing that he knew, so I made the conversation move on. 'hmm. well, my father for example. He had destroyed me completely, my mother was dead and I didn't have any friends..' I felt unprotected, 'cause he knew.  
  
'Lana, are you in love with me?' he asks when I'm now crying sitting on the floor. 'yes..' He takes a seat on the floor beside me, he dose not look at me, 'I'm not worth your love, find someone else.' 'But I can't shut these feelings off, it's you who I'm in love with, not someone else.' I take his hand and I don't let go. 'I trust you.'  
  
*  
  
We had spent the whole night talking about everything, and I mean everything. Well not the thing that I was in love with him, but at eight in the morning I brought it up. 'Lex, how do you feel about me.' He tried to ignore me but he finally answered. 'Lana, if I would have the same feelings, it would be complicated. And we wouldn't make it.' He loved me, I could feel it. And I just ran towards him and gave him a hug, I buried myself into him, it was so nice. 'You make me want to be myself, and you are so nice. And if you just let me love you, than it can work.' He brought me to see into his eyes, 'Lana, it's really hard.' I didn't let him finish his sentence, 'cause I had dreamt about how it was to kiss him, and I couldn't wait any longer. I had never felt like this before.  
  
*I've never felt like this before I'm naked around you Does it show You see right through me And I can't hide I'm naked around you And it feels so right* I hope this chapter has been as you guys wanted, and as for the next chapter, I haven't decided which song I will continue with. 


	3. Breath

We just laid there, in his coach, holding each other. It didn't make our problems less harder, but it didn't make it much worse either. Not when we where like this. I could hear his heart beat, hear him breath. I touch his cheek just barely, but I could swear that his heart stopped beat for a second. And I can't remember when I felt this in love before. And just a few hours ago, I wanted too die. And now, I don't want too do anything but live, right now, it couldn't be better.  
  
We didn't speak, we just listened to each others breathing. I was to tired to speak anyway, and I think that speaking would bring up our problems. And if we moved, just an inch or so, we would fall of cloud seven. And back to reality. Lex didn't seem to mant too speak either, so we didn't.  
  
When it was time for me to leave, Nell had to be worried sick. We said good bye, but how many times I tried, I felt empty. So, I stayed just five minutes more. Lex had a troubled face when I left, so had I. What would happen tomorrow? It wasn't like we would come out like an open couple. I could just dream of that, maybe when I turned eighteen it was possible, if we would last that long. Oh god, why is it so hard to love? Especially if it is in the wrong person, but that isn't my fault. I didn't ask to be in love with him, but I am. I could hear no sound, not even the wind, was there even a wind today? What makes the different?! I can only hear his voice in my head, all his words at the same time. They are so sweet, so sweet.  
  
And in two seconds I was home, and when Nell rushed out and screamed at me, I could only hear you breath. But I was back too reality when..  
  
To be continued.  
  
*I know, the chapter was crappy, but it's gonna be better. I have it all up in my head. The next chapter is going to be very dramatic. *lol* 


End file.
